From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case
by solitarysoldier
Summary: Homicide is about the who and then the where. Sex Crimes is about the why and too often that never gets answered. Olivia Benson and Jane Rizzoli join forces to apprehend a rape/murder suspect.
1. Chapter 1

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own R and I or SVU or the characters associated with either show.

Jane polished off her second beer ignoring the way Maura watched her as she slowly sipped from her glass of wine. She had a long day and the beer was cold, wet and just what the doctor ordered after the long, hard day she had just finished. Homicide was hardly ever a rewarding job even when the case was solved and put to bed. There was always death, grief and despair and it was hard to leave the precinct without smelling defeated in some way.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Maura always offered, Jane rarely accepted. Today would be no different as Jane simply shook her head. It was a struggle to leave the job at work some days, but those days made it that much more necessary.

"I want to sleep. I want to completely pass out to where I can't even hear my phone. I want to wake up feeling guilty for not responding to a call, but well rested as I get my ass chewed." Jane smiled at Maura before beginning her third beer.

Maura laughed knowing better. Jane was programmed to hear that phone and she hardly ever drank more than three beers after work. She also ate well when she drank and Maura could only shake her head as Jane looked like a little kid waiting for her burger to be served. Jane had already warned her to keep her hands off her fries, threatening to order a side order just for her. Maura said no, Jane ordered them anyway.

The women ate quietly, each trying to erase the day with each others company and their drink of choice. Maura enjoyed watching Jane when they were alone. She imagined Jane as a child, untouched by the horrors of her world as they both knew it now. Maura knew the look as Jane slowly put her half eaten hamburger down on her plate. "I want to ignore it."

Maura could only offer a sympathetic look as Jane pulled her phone from her hip. "Rizzoli." Jane listened carefully glancing up at Maura, warning her to expect a phone call of her own. She then continued to eat while Maura finished up her call.

"It never ends." Maura knew how tired Jane was but still the detective pulled herself together and cleared out of the booth.

It was dark and the cool air made it seem even darker as Jane stepped out of Maura's car. They often arrived at crime scenes together and Frost met them before they could get too close to the house. "Jane, hold on a minute."

"What do we got?" Jane responded to her partner's stalling with irritation which only made Frost nervous. Maura walked around the detectives, showing her identification to get on scene.

"Jane, it's a young girl, college age maybe." Frost stepped in front of Jane as she attempted to get into the house. "Jane..."

"Frost, what is the problem. I need to get in there." Jane ignored her partner as he was left to follow her in. She took in the scene carefully before making her way over to the victim.

Maura stood, initially blocking Jane's view of the young woman who had seemingly bled out on the floor they stood on. "Jane, it appears her death was caused by strangulation, but she was cut as well. There are also signs of sexual assault."

"Okay." Jane searched Maura's eyes, not recognizing the uneasy way in which Maura delivered her determination. "Maura, let me see her."

Jane bent down to examine the victim only to have her attention drawn to the note that was held to the floor by a scalpel. She stood without touching the scalpel or the paper. "Maura, how do you know she was strangled to death and didn't bleed out." Jane's voice wavered when she spoke.

"The cut is not very deep; almost as if it was done for effect. There would be much more blood." Maura gently touched Jane's arm in hopes of shaking her out of the instant trance she seemed to fall into.

"Frost!" Jane didn't seem to notice Maura as her eyes were trained on the note she refused to get to close to. "Make sure that scalpel and note are bagged separately for evidence."

Frost knew procedure and knew that Jane was trying like hell to keep her composure. He motioned for Korsak who had been briefed before arriving on scene. He was quick to take Jane by the arms and lead her away from the victim.

"I can't do this again, Vince. I can't." Jane was coming unglued and she was finding it hard to breathe.

"It's not him, you know that. Jane, look at me." Korsak gave her a few minutes to focus on his eyes. "It's not him."

Jane watched as the note was bagged, nervously looking back at Korsak. "See one, do one, teach one." Jane's voice was deeper than usual as she recited the note out loud. She looked for Maura who had returned to tend to the victim.

"Jane, Hoyt is dead. We knew this was a possibility. We had no way of knowing how many he trained." Korsak watched Jane as she processes his words. "Maybe it's not even that. Could be a coincidence."

"Come on, Vince!" Jane lowered her voice when she drew the attention of the responding officers. "You and I both know it's not a coincidence. I will never be free of him."

Maura looked up as Jane stormed from the house. This was not at all how she had hoped their evening would go tonight. She was looking forward to spending a quiet evening together knowing one or both of them would pass out before the halfway point of any movie she picked. It was her turn to pick the movie and Jane always complained about her choices knowing she would fall asleep a few minutes into it anyway. "Sargent Korsak. I'm ready to remove the body."

"Yeah, okay." Korsak struggled with whether to chase Jane or begin investigating the scene. Frost waved him on as they both knew Jane shouldn't be alone. He found her leaning up against Maura's car, having just finished emptying her stomach.

"Korsak, I can't play this game again." Jane was breathing heavily trying but failing to keep her composure.

"Jane, we'll get to the bottom of it. We always do." Korsak moved with Jane in an attempt to stay within her line of view. "Cavenaugh will probably pull you before you even get started."

"No! No, he can't. I have to be involved." Jane's panic was evident as she began to pace, her breathing becoming even more erratic.

"Jane, it's not my call." Korsak was almost relieved to see Maura approaching knowing she would know how to calm Jane. He traded off thankful that Maura loved Jane the way she did.

Maura stepped in front of Jane instantly stopping her pacing and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "In through your nose, out through your mouth." Maura put her hand up stopping Jane from arguing with her.

Jane did as she was directed, immediately feeling herself calm with Maura's presence. Once she was still Jane could feel the cold night air as it quickly dried the sweat from her forehead. "Maur, I can't do this."

"You can and you will." Maura spoke in a no nonsense tone that Jane responded to. "It's just a shock right now, but you'll regroup and you'll figure out who's behind all this."

Jane continued to take deep breaths in through her nose. "I should probably get in there. It's going to be a long night." Jane didn't move despite stating her intentions.

"It is." Maura stood tall in front of Jane almost if shielding her from what was to come involving this case. "I need to get going. I'm sure you'll be pushing me for answers sooner than later."

Jane looked through Maura as she spoke. She slowly nodded at a statement she only half heard.

"Are you going to be okay? Maybe you should come back to the precinct with me." Maura didn't try to hide her concern as she moved a little closer to Jane. Jane immediately gave Maura her full attention knowing that was the effect she was going for.

"No, I have work to do." Jane spoke with conviction. Maura had managed to get her back on track and Korsak stood in the doorway of the house awaiting Detective Rizzoli. He knew if anybody could turn Jane around it would be Maura and he let out a deep breath once he realized she had done just that.

"Please be careful." Maura doubted Jane heard her as she was already walking up to the house with her game face on. She knew how Jane fought constantly with her memories of Hoyt and the trauma she endured at his hands. She prayed it would end for her, yet here they were staring at what appeared to be another apprentice.

Maura looked up as Jane stopped short of entering the house. The look on Jane's face told her that she had indeed heard her and she was always careful. Especially when it came to Charles Hoyt, whether he was dead or alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia Benson was no stranger to late hours, pulling more than her share over the last few months. It beat the alternative of going home to an empty apartment. She missed the chaos and clutter of Calvin, still amazed at how fast that kid captured her heart. She had stopped trying to contact Elliot, finally accepting that he simply wasn't going to return her call. She tried to understand his need for complete separation, but she was failing miserably when it came to accepting his total abandonment. It hurt when she thought of him which was all the time it seemed. She needed to work and that is what she did, often sparing her new partner of the tedious paperwork that every detective despised.

"Benson, Amarro!" Cragen called from the doorway of his office. As much as Olivia hated what they fought everyday, sometimes she was thankful for the workload.

"Nick's gone for the night, Captain. What's up?" Olivia stood looking around the squad room suddenly surprised that just about everybody was gone for the night.

"Call him. Rape/murder east side. It's yours." Cragen delivered the paper with the address and immediately turned to return to his office. Olivia watched her boss as he seemed more and more frustrated with the job with each day. Elliot's departure affected him more than he would admit. Olivia knew this because she too refused to admit how much she missed him.

Benson arrived at the same time as Nick, both showing their badges to gain access to the scene. Olivia talked to the first responding briefly before joining her partner who was crouched down by the body of the young woman. "Liv, what do you know about this?"

Olivia stood when Nick did unsure of what he was seeing that she wasn't. She watched as he slowly held out a typed letter on plain paper. She recited the words as she read them, her voice trailing off at the end. "Call police or Olivia Benson."

Nick watched Olivia carefully as she read and reread the note that was left on scene. "What is it? Who is it?"

Olivia forced her eyes from the note and tried to focus on her partner. "I'm assuming she was raped?" Olivia knew before she asked.

"Olivia, talk to me. What's going on?" Nick tried to block Olivia's view of the body by stepping in front of her.

"Was her throat cut?"

"Yeah, but it looks more like she was strangled. Cut wasn't very deep." Nick was confused as he watched Olivia as she looked from the victim back to the note. "Liv?"

"Everybody has their own personal boogie man, right?" Olivia's voice shook with her words causing Nick to move closer to his partner. "Well, Patrick Mann was mine. This is his work. This is him." Olivia handed the note back to Nick before bending down to get a closer look at their latest victim.

Fin and Rollins arrived on scene only to be held back by Nick. "What's up, man?" Fin wondered why they were called as additional detectives on scene.

"Patrick Mann?" Nick questioned Fin hoping he knew something of who this man was and more important who he was to Olivia.

"Shit!" Fin pushed past Nick, making his way over to Olivia. Nick watched as Fin gently pulled Olivia to her feet and guided her away from the body. He watched as Fin took control, barking orders about preserving evidence and processing the body. Olivia made her way over to where Nick stood with Rollins. The distracted look was made it hard for Nick to read his partner who was obviously affected.

"I'm going to head back in. I want to get the scalpel and this note checked into evidence immediately." Olivia took the note from her partner, not giving him a chance to ask anymore questions. She headed to her car, refusing to answer him as he called to her.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on? We have a rape/murder and a note with Olivia's name on it. I'm her god damned partner, I should know. Right?" Nick looked at Rollins before grabbing Fin's arm as she attempted to pass them both.

Fin stopped, waiting long enough for Olivia to get into her car. "Patrick Mann was a serial rapist. Murderer. Olivia was the one that got away. Then he got away."

Nick stared Fin down asking for more information. Fin hated saying much knowing it wasn't his place. "His trail went cold, the murders stopped. Seven girls raped and murdered with no justice. And now it looks like he's back."

"With his sights on my partner." Nick caught on quickly as he headed back over to the body. He didn't expect Olivia to be involved in this case, in fact, he expected Cragen to pull her as soon as word was out.

Olivia made it back to the precinct where she quickly made her way up to the cribs. She was thankful to find the room empty as she took a bottom bunk. Her head was spinning which was upsetting her stomach. She pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly scrolling down to Elliot's name. She dialed hoping, but not expecting Elliot to answer. She had never wanted to hear his voice more than now.

It had been nearly five years since the trail went cold on one Patrick Mann. She and Elliot had been forced to abandon the hunt when every lead turned cold. Their services were needed elsewhere and Olivia had only recently managed to erase his face from her dreams. Olivia never gave up the hunt and she knew Elliot hadn't either, but any work on the case had to be on their own time. The last two years especially had been hectic and there was little to no time left to search for Mann. Olivia reluctantly gave up the hunt, Elliot being the one to convince her to move on.

"Liv? You in there?" Olivia jumped at the knocking on the door to the cribs. Nick knew she was in there or he would've opened the door by now.

"Yeah, Nick." Olivia sat up, trying to look as unaffected as possible.

"You okay?" Nick sat on the bunk across from his partner. "Fin filled me in as to who Patrick Mann is. We don't know for sure this is him. I mean, why would he start back up after so many years?"

"It's him. I have no doubt." Olivia stood, giving herself a minute to get her balance. "He's taunting me."

"Tell me what happened. I can go back and read the reports, but you know as well as I do the report only holds half the facts." Nick's accent was thick and Olivia felt for him as the exhaustion of his first year in SVU was showing clear.

"Patrick Mann was...is a serial rapist/murderer. Murdered seven girls within a six month period. We were close. So very close to catching him, to stopping him." Olivia's voice trailed off as she forced herself to finish her statement. "Nick, not now, okay? Please?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick watched as Olivia forced herself to stand tall. She was strong, probably the strongest woman he knew, yet he knew she would need him more than she would ever admit. He followed her out of the cribs cursing Stabler under his breath. How could he abandon her like this. She was his partner for over twelve years. He owed it to her to at least be available.


	2. Chapter 2

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or SVU or the characters associated with either show.

"Anything?" Jane walked without her usual swagger into the autopsy room where Maura had been working on their victim since leaving the scene. She had worked into the early hours of the morning and Jane couldn't help but notice the pure exhaustion that plagued Maura's stance at the table.

"I expected I'd see you earlier." Maura ignored Jane's question which by doing so gave Jane her answer.

"I wanted to go over the scene a second and third time." Jane let her head roll from left to right hoping to work the kinks out. "No such thing as a perfect crime."

"I can tell you the scalpel used to cut the victim was not the same as the one stuck into the floor." Maura prepared to show Jane her finding, surprised when there was no response to such important information. "Jane?"

"Huh? Yeah. So the murder weapon is not the same used to hold the note to the floor. You're sure about that?" Jane knew Maura wouldn't announce a determination without being able to prove her theory; therefore suddenly feeling guilty for even questioning her.

"Neither is the murder weapon; I'm listing the official cause of death as strangulation. The cut wasn't deep enough to cause her to bleed out. In fact, I doubt she would've needed more than a few stitches." Maura knew Jane was hearing her, but she also knew her thoughts were elsewhere as well. "The cut was done post mortem."

"Done as part of his message." Jane mumbled her words but what she said was loud and clear to the both of them. Jane moved closer to the body allowing her eyes to take in how young and beautiful the victim was. "Marie Westover, a sophomore at BCU."

Maura took a few steps closer to Jane. It always helped to be able to name the dead, personalized who it was they were fighting for. Jane knew this and knew it helped Maura as well. "Jane, you cannot take this personally."

Jane walked away as if she were leaving only to return to address Maura's comment. "It doesn't get much more personal than this, Maura. Hoyt has trained yet another apprentice and he has chosen now to come for me."

"Jane, what I meant is you are not responsible for Marie's death. You know that." Maura wanted to reach out and touch Jane but knew Jane needed space right now.

"She's dead because of Hoyt. How am I not responsible for that?" Jane's voice trailed off as she finished her statement. She looked up at Maura then suddenly realizing how she was forcing Maura to field her fear. "You look exhausted. How about coming with me, we'll go get some sleep."

Maura looked down at Marie knowing she could use at least a few hours and Jane's offer was so very inviting. "Let me finish up a few things and I'll be right up."

Maura watched as Jane lightly placed her hand on Marie's forehead before turning to leave. She would carry Marie with her while she suffered through this case. Maura knew how personal this was to Jane and how the innocent would travel with her in her heart, in her mind and on her conscious.

Maura wanted to smile as she opened her eyes just in time to see Jane reach for her ringing cell phone without looking. It was truly impossible for Jane to ignore that phone as much as she may have wanted to. Maura knew how dedicated Jane was to what she did and the fact that even pure exhaustion wouldn't deter her from her responsibility made Maura proud to be such an important part of Jane's life. She wanted to smile as she watched Jane, but knew whoever was calling Jane at such an early hour couldn't possibly have good news.

"Let's go, Maur." Jane was pulling herself from the bed as she spoke. Her no-nonsense tone was more than enough to get Maura moving as she knew they were heading to another homicide scene. Jane wouldn't speak again until they were dressed and in the car. Jane drove, Maura knew she needed to.

It was morning, the sun not having yet risen, as Jane walked up to the front door of the small duplex just south of the college campus. She refused to duck under the crime scene tape, instead reaching for it to raise it above her head. Frost came up behind her, having ducked under the tape after showing his I.D. "Who called it in?"

"Roommate. This whole block is college housing, roommate just got home from a late night." Frost couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he believed Hoyt was responsible as well, even from the grave. "Korsak's already here, seems he never went home last night."

Jane's heart twisted just a little as she knew Korsak carried a lot of guilt when it came to Hoyt and the horror he subjected them all to, especially her. Jane gave her partner a knowing look before opening the door and walking into Charles Hoyt's carefully planned out world.

Jane's attention was immediately pulled to the traumatized young women being consoled by a couple of uniforms not far from where the body was. "Get her out of here!" Jane's authority caused the officers to immediately comply, escorting the crying girl from the house. She then turned only to be instantly blocked by Korsak as he guided her away from the body as well.

"There's no need, Jane. Same M.O., same guy."

"Different victim. Korsak, let me do my job." Jane's eyes pleaded with Korsak causing him to reluctantly step aside. Jane's hesitation to approach confirmed Korsak's belief that this was all going to be too much for his former partner who hadn't fully recovered from her last encounter with her own personal boogy man.

Jane bent down, focusing on the perfectly placed cut on the victim's neck, taking in the bruising around her throat. "Korsak, send Maura in." Jane had chosen to initially ignore the note that was carefully pinned to the ground with yet another scalpel. Jane scanned the immediate area surrounding the body, hoping but not expecting to find a mistake; something, anything the killer may have left behind.

Jane tried not to think of the fear that undoubtedly consumed this young woman as her last minutes were in the hands of this monster they were nowhere close to finding at this point. She knew of this fear, the exact way your voice vanishes and your breathing burns your own throat. She remembered feeling fear as it traveled the length of her body, until the pain gave in to complete surrender. She was not afforded a loss of conscious, not at Hoyt's hands. She remembered watching the stakes as they were driven through the center of each one of her hands, staking her to the floor of that cold, damp basement.

Her fear prevented her from realizing the pain that would later consume her entire being. She focused on Hoyt's eyes as they came closer and closer to her own, refusing to look away at the scalpel he held just out of her line of sight. She tried to plead with him, but her voice refused her and the violent shaking caused the stakes to pull at her skin. She cringed at the way Hoyt smiled at her as she was well aware of the fact he was enjoying the feel of her shaking underneath him as he positioned himself over the top of her. She held her breath, praying she would pass out before his steady hand holding the shiny scalpel pressed against her neck. Jane remembered turning her head into his hand in a futile attempt to conceal her carotid artery only to have him place his fingers gently on her jaw, turning her head away. He was enjoying the way she begged him with her eyes, the way she accepted her fate with her breathing and the way she cried without a sound. She felt the scalpel as it penetrated her skin; he was in no hurry and she prayed for a quick death as she could hear him laugh when she finally closed her eyes.

"Jane." Maura kept her voice as soft and smooth as possible, recognizing the fact that Jane had gone there, back to the place she dreamed about, fought against and prayed about. She wanted to touch her, again knowing that was the last thing Jane wanted or needed just then.

"Maur, everything's the same. Another young girl killed just for affect. Simply to make a statement. Just to torment me." Jane stood then, moving aside so that Maura could get in position to make her assessments and officially pronounce. Jane bent back down picking up the single red rose that was left with the note. Maura pulled the scalpel from the note, carefully placing it into an evidence bag. She held another bag up for Jane to place the rose into.

Jane read over Maura's shoulder as she picked up the small piece of white paper with yet another message. Neither woman spoke the words as they read them but the message was loud and clear.

_I wonder what fear smells like. _

Maura turned to look over her shoulder, feeling Jane back away suddenly. She knew exactly what Jane would do before she could even suggest she didn't. It was too late as Jane carefully returned the rose to the bag, letting her eyes lock with Maura's.

"Lavender." Jane's voice was deep and rough as she swallowed hard to hide her fear. "This rose smells of lavender...and fear."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia hurried to the address Nick had rambled off when his call had awaken her. It couldn't have been more than six hours since their victim was identified and next of kin notified. Olivia could only shake her head at the senseless loss of a young life. A transfer student from BCU to Columbia University with a promising future in front of her, simply gone because of a monster they just could not find. Olivia smiled at how excited she must have been to be able to come to New York to study at Columbia. Her smile fading when she recalled giving the direction to notify her parents in Boston.

"It's Mann, isn't it." Olivia knew it was given the tone of Nick's voice when he called. She didn't wait for him to answer, pushing past him into the alley that was blocked off by patrol cars on both ends.

"Liv, wait." Nick grabbed her arm tightly to stop her, only to loosen his grip at the fire in her eyes when she turned. "You don't have to do this."

Olivia looked away, forcing herself to breathe, not trusting her voice to speak right away. Nick watched as the lights reflected off her eyes when she returned her gaze to him. "I do have to do this. He's taunting me, Nick. He's toying with the NYPD as a whole, but he knows I would be involved. He wants me involved and he's got me."

Nick let Olivia pull her arm from his hand, refusing to let her approach the victim without him by her side. He still wished Cragen would pull her from the case, it was obvious that she was struggling with the idea of Patrick Mann being back. He also was learning his partner and he doubted she would stand down even if ordered.

He watched as Olivia slipped on gloves, beginning her investigation into the rape/murder of yet another college student. She held her breath as she pulled the young woman's college identification from her front pants pocket. "Shouldn't be hard to I D this one."

Nick bagged the card as well as the scalpel Olivia pulled from the ground releasing the note that nearly blew away if not for her quick reflexes. Olivia stood, only glancing at the note before handing it to Nick as well. "He's asking for me specifically. I have to do this."

Nick waited until Olivia had walked away from him before letting his eyes fall to the small wording on the note. _Call police or Olivia Benson._

Nick filed in behind his partner as they began taking witness statements. He knew they were headed to the college next and was glad to see the sun rising over the east river. He took a deep breath as Olivia took a moment to recognize the sunrise as well, her whole posture straightening as the world lit up just a bit with each person she talked to.

The steps proved challenging for Olivia as she thought about avoiding them once they finished at the college. The two detectives stood at the top, taking in the view of the city below them, neither one seeing the beauty behind the cool New York weather. Her emotions often affected her physical tolerance as she knew that to be her worst handicap.

Nick guided her over to a bench just far away from the daily hustle and bustle of college life. "I'll go get us coffee. You look like you could use one."

Olivia watched as her partner took the steps two at a time, as if he knew exactly where he would find the best coffee in the city. He probably did and Olivia appreciated the gesture and the way he quickly filled the void left by Elliot. She often wondered if she would be able to trust anybody the way she trusted Elliot. Nick was a good solid detective with incredible instincts and he cared about her and their partnership. What more could she ask for? Except for maybe, Elliot.

The campus was busy and Olivia couldn't help but watch the young girls as they made their way to and from the classes. She wondered if these girls would be targeted by Mann, if he was going to pull from the school as their victim yesterday was also a student here at Columbia. His past victims varied from young girls to older professional women. There was no found pattern in his selection, only that they were all raped and murdered.

The sun was warm yet the air cool and Olivia felt her body relax into the hard wood of the bench. She could feel the wood give a bit against her back unlike the hard floor of the basement where she had tracked Mann to. Elliot was close, she was sure he was as they often went in different directions. Back up was on the way, but they both knew Patrick Mann was well within their grasp. He had made a mistake that would cost him his freedom. Olivia could almost smell the sweet smell of victory as she listened carefully to dripping water from leaking pipes as it kept time with the pounding of her heart. She heard her partner holler for her only to turn into the firm grasp of Patrick Mann, his weight driving her hard into the cold, damp basement floor. Her breath escaped her with the impact and her vision clouded under his weight, yet still she fought him with the strength she pulled from deep within. She could hear Elliot screaming for her and she struggled as his voice faded with each breath she was allowed to take. She could feel her shoulder dislocate as Mann work his body position against hers, his intent very clear. He was preparing to rape her and she knew it would be hard and fast, death being the final result. She tried to call out, his weight suffocating her every attempt. Fear swam through her veins as she no longer could hear Elliot or her own breathing as total blackness tempted and teased. She could feel Mann's hands as they worked her clothing, each attempt to move met with excruciating pain. She fought against losing consciousness as he positioned himself directly above her, smiling as her fearful eyes met his determined ones.

"Olivia?" Nick was crouched down in front of her, the coffee sitting off to the side. "Okay?"

Olivia's breathing was shallow and the sweat was beginning to make it's way down the sides of her face. It took a few moments to return to the now, but she worked to quickly compose herself. She didn't answer Nick and he made it clear he wouldn't push, instead offering her one of the coffees he had fetched.

"Let's get back to the house. Pull up Patrick Mann's case from before and begin comparing. He's a creature of habit, even if his M O varies." Olivia offered a small smile before taking the steps two at a time as she had watched her partner do a while earlier.

Olivia took no time setting up the board with each one of Mann's victims. Fin was quick to fill in the missing information, knowing the case just as well as anyone that was at the one-six during that time. Cragen stood in front of his detectives, knowing the toll this case had taken on his detectives then and most likely would now. Olivia chanced a glance up at her captain praying he wouldn't pull her. There was no doubt she was the focal point and the innocent girls that were raped and murdered at the hands of Patrick Mann were just that. Innocent. Unfortunate. A handicap Mann was forcing Olivia to carry as he played with her once again.

Cragen nodded to Olivia, giving her the go ahead to lead the briefing. Nobody knew Patrick Mann the way Olivia did, except for maybe Elliot. Olivia started with the first victim, quickly moving to the next, not wanting to spend too much time with the damage he created within her soul with each girl and woman he killed.

Nick excused himself as he was being summoned from a young man in the hall. Olivia kept one eye on her partner as he returned to the bullpen carrying flowers. His eyes were on her and the look on his face answered the question her eyes asked him. Yes, they were for her and yes, they were from Patrick Mann.

Olivia took the card, handing it to Fin to follow up on the purchase. Every detective present knew that there would be no trail to follow from the floral purchase. He just didn't make mistakes like that, yet still Fin headed out. The flowers would be checked for anything that would give them any clue as to where Patrick Mann was.

Olivia proceeded with her presentation knowing it was a long shot finding this man. Their best shot would be when he came for her and the knot in Olivia's stomach told her that he would indeed do just that. Nick approached Olivia, getting her permission to whisper in her ear. The information shared was enough for Olivia to finish up short and meet with Cragen and her partner separately.

"Why eleven red roses?" Nick's question was on all of their minds. Flowers were not part of Mann's operation before.

"Let's hope it doesn't mean eleven more victims." Olivia came off distracted as her focus wandered.

"Well then he'd be off. Should only be ten roses." Nick hoped to be able to squash the half offered theory Olivia offered. He could tell by her tone that she didn't believe what she suggested. He could tell she had no idea why the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or SVU or the characters associated with either show.

The ringing telephones and loud speaking detectives did nothing to disrupt Jane as she leaned back in her chair. Her eyes were fixated on the bagged rose lying just out of reach on her desk. Her mind consumed with Hoyt and the fear he managed to inject her with even from the grave. It took a few minutes for Jane to even realize Korsak had joined her and even longer to recognize him.

"You've got to keep your head in this, Rizzoli." Korsak's statement was enough to encourage Jane to sit up straight. "You can't let him drag you down with him."

"He is in these murders, Korsak. He trained another and now I must find him too." Jane's defeat was apparent and Korsak could only watch Jane as she subconsciously wrung her hands together. "He's not giving me anything. Surely if he was wanting to get at me, he'd give me something to track him with."

Korsak shrugged before letting out a long sigh. "I don't think you should be involved, Jane. You are entirely way too close to this case, too personally involved."

Jane glared at her former partner, her colleague, her friend. "You know I don't get a choice with Hoyt. You know that Korsak." Jane's words were clipped and Korsak cringed against the frustration that colored each one.

"Rizzoli! My office." Jane let her head drop into her hands at the sound of her captain's voice filling the squad room. She slowly got to her feet knowing Cavenaugh was preparing to pull her. Korsak knew as well as he stood and began making his way ahead of Jane into Cavenaugh's office.

Sean Cavenaugh and Vince Korsak went way back and the fact that Korsak invited himself into what was supposed to be a private meeting with Rizzoli didn't surprise any of the three detectives. Sean watched as Vince stood by the door waiting for Jane to take a seat. "Vince, can you excuse us?"

"I'm just as involved, you know that, Sean." Vince's eyes fell onto Jane who didn't seem too interested in the men as they spoke.

"Yeah." Cavenaugh took a seat on his desk so that he was positioned directly in front of Jane who finally raised her eyes to match his. "I have to pull you from investigating, you know that."

Jane locked eyes with her captain. She could hear his words from the last time he tried to pull her. _Hoyt made you a victim. You're not a cop right now and you better face that_. Jane stood then, feeling she had to fight for the two girls and however many more would come as a result of her standing down. "You know that's not possible. Not with Hoyt. Not with whoever his latest student is. Not with me."

"You're bound to make mistakes, Rizzoli. This man has managed to terrorize you in a way I don't think any of us understand, including you." Sean raised his voice slightly, relying on his authority as his only weapon to attempt to keep Jane safe.

"If he wants me, he will come for me whether I am investigating or not. How many women will suffer because of his obsession with breaking me." Jane heard her voice crack and she took a few seconds to stay strong in front of her boss. "I killed him. I killed him and yet he still..."

"She's right, Sean." Korsak took the opportunity to help Jane knowing she would need to draw from him as much as possible during this investigation. They all knew Jane would be involved in every and any way, irregardless of whatever order was given as far as her role. "Hoyt makes...made the rules and we have to play by them. Hopefully we win before too many more innocent women are killed."

"We don't have proof that Hoyt has any involvement in this." Sean fielded the quick glances from both Jane and Korsak. "I don't believe in coincidences, but we keep an open mind until we close the case. Understood?"

Jane snapped her head up as Frost knocked on the door, opening it without permission. "We've got another." Nobody moved despite the urgency in Frost's announcement.

"Go." Sean looked directly at Rizzoli with a warning that was meant to focus her. "Keep your head in this, Rizzoli."

"Yes sir." Jane's husky voice was suddenly solid as she exited through the door Korsak held for her.

Jane entered the small bottom floor apartment after scanning the group that had gathered outside it. She stepped around the uniformed officers as they were already talking to and taking witness statements. The immediate odor was enough to make Jane duck her head, quickly covering her nose and mouth. Frost not surprisingly stayed by the door, looking for any signs of forced entry. Korsak shook his head as he passed the younger detective and joined Jane to examine the body.

"Two, three days?" Jane's guess was the same as Korsak's as he nodded, kneeling down to get a closer look.

"Was she raped?" Jane kept her height, almost as if just her presence signified a victory for the suspect.

"Looks like it, not sure. Korsak pulled the scalpel from the floor instantly bagging it as evidence. He held the note that accompanied the instrument out to Jane who refused to take it. "What does fear smell like?"

Jane stared at Korsak as he read the note out loud, before bagging it as well. "It's another innocent girl. College student, it seems. He's sticking to the young college girls. What's his message there?"

Both detectives turned as Maura made her way into the apartment, quickly approaching the victim. Jane wondered how Maura could ignore the smell that had managed to disable her partner and threatened her breakfast. Jane studied Maura as Korsak walked off to begin looking through the victim's belongings.

"Signs of sexual assault. The carotid artery was severed and this girl did bleed out. His method of death has changed from the last two victims, Jane." Maura picked up the rose that was intentionally placed beside the victims head. She looked at Jane, before extending it out to her to take.

Jane fought with herself. She wanted Maura to just bag it, but she watched herself reach for it instead. She immediately brought it to her nose, hoping but not expecting to smell the beautiful scent of a red rose. "Fear smells like lavender." Jane's mumbled words caused Maura to take the rose from her and quickly bag it.

Maura stood, pulling her gloves from her hands. She took Jane's hand in her own and waited until the shaken detective made eye contact. Neither woman spoke words, but the understanding that was shared was clear.

"Frost." Jane called for her partner, needing him to man up and brave the smells of death. He was a homicide detective and she needed him to be as good as he was. "This is the third victim. Raped and murdered college girls. Serial in nature. Method similar if not the same. Run it. Make sure it is isolated to Boston. To Hoyt. To me. Look for any significance to the use of the roses; other than to torment me."

Maura gave Frost a knowing look as Jane stormed out of the apartment. Maura had hoped Jane would be pulled from the case for her own safety, but she was also well aware that many more women would be killed as a result. Whoever their latest apprentice was wanted Jane and he wanted her spinning.

"Cavenaugh doesn't believe in coincidences. This is Hoyt and the rose is his calling card." Korsak spit out his thoughts to the younger detective who only stared at the victim.

"How many of these apprentices did Hoyt train? Will Jane, will we ever be free of Charles Hoyt?" Frost tried to breathe in through his mouth as he spoke.

"No. Never totally free." Korsak gave Maura an apologetic look as she held the bagged rose in her hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia arrived at the precinct carrying roses, not at all surprised when Nick was immediately on his feet taking them from her. "Special delivery first thing this morning. There's ten."

"Did you..." Nick knew Olivia knew her job and followed her instincts. He knew she was late because she had stopped by the florist that delivered the roses already.

"Ordered and paid for last night by a visa credit card owned by a Tiffany Wells." Olivia let herself fall into her desk chair after carefully placing her morning coffee on her desk.

"So, Mann uses his latest victim's credit card to send you flowers. Nice." Nick sat down on Olivia's desk, close enough to force her to look up at him. "What's the significance of the flowers, Liv? I read up on Patrick Mann, all your reports, Stabler's. There's no mention of flowers in his M.O."

Olivia slowly shook her head from side to side. There was no significance of the flowers, at least not to his earlier murders. There definitely was one now and the fact that each delivery so far was missing one rose from the dozen was an unmistakeable message.

Cragen appeared in front of the two detectives, motioning with his head for Olivia to follow him. Nick followed Olivia, knowing what she would soon be fighting for. He instantly made eye contact with Cragen, telling his boss without words that he was Olivia's partner now and he was involved in this all the way.

"You're being pulled from this case; you're too close." Captain Cragen often got right to the point with his detectives and today would be no different with Olivia.

"You can't pull me. Please, Captain." Olivia could feel her knees buckle but kept her balance hoping neither her boss or her partner noticed. "Mann is telling us he will not stop until we stop him. Until I stop him."

"It's not an option. It's a direct order, Benson. You are ordered to stand down." Cragen carefully watched how his words slammed into Olivia and felt instantly sorry for her. He knew the effect this monster had on her and he also knew how wounded she was after his near success at making her yet another of his victims."

"Cap?" Nick stopped when Cragen raised his hand to him.

"Fin and Rollins will take point. Your input will be necessary, but you're safety is priority one. Understood?" Cragen had no choice but to use his authority to keep his detective safe.

"How many girls will die? How many more? I can't stand by and wait for him to come to me. I have to find him." Olivia's voice wavered despite her best efforts to steady it. "Don, I have to."

Cragen knew how hard she worked to find Patrick Mann. He was well aware of the extra time and effort she and Elliot both put into tracking him. He worried she would get lost in the hunt of this monster and he worried how she would fare without Elliot by her side. He also knew she was right. Mann called the shots and as much as he hated that fact, he had no choice but to accept it.

Olivia looked up as Fin entered the office. His quick glance at Olivia announced to all of them that they had yet another murder. "Young college girl, back at Columbia. The whole college is on lock down. They're screaming serial killer."

Cragen stared at Olivia as his phone began ringing. "Go. Get out of here. Find him before my boss is yours." Cragen picked up his phone, letting his expression announce that his boss was indeed the caller.

Olivia nodded at Nick before looking back at Cragen. He held her eyes with his own for just a second, before turning his full attention to his phone call. Olivia knew Cragen would have his hands full with the brass on this one and it really was up to her to find Patrick Mann before he found her. She dreaded this crime scene, despite already knowing what she'd find.

Olivia followed Nick as they both showed their identification to get on scene. The amount of uniformed officers worried Olivia. The attention Patrick Mann's crimes were generating only served to encourage and the fear the city was under only added to her own. Olivia followed Nick to the victim who was very much laid out like the two previous. She bent to pick up the note that was once again trapped to the floor by a sharp scalpel. _Call police or Olivia Benson._

"Sexually assaulted. Looks like this one bled out. No signs of strangulation, but the cut is considerably deeper." Nick spoke to Olivia wondering how much she was actually hearing. He continued when she nodded. "He's changing his M.O."

"He's varying is all. Each victim, each prop is simply for affect." Olivia held up the scalpel as she spoke. "These innocent girls are being raped and murdered simply to get my attention."

Nick quickly stood, grabbing his partner's arms with his hands. He forced her to look him in the eyes by refusing to loosen his grip. "This is not your fault. No way are you responsible for these girls."

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't find him." Olivia took in several deep breaths trying to keep her composure. "I am responsible for these girls and however more there are until I find this son of a bitch."

Nick let go of his partner allowing her to leave the scene. He pulled on gloves, hoping but not expecting to find a mistake. Patrick Mann couldn't possibly be this good that the NYPD couldn't find him. That Benson nor Stabler could find him; stop him. He believed he would make a mistake eventually. He just worried it would be after he found Olivia. Nick knew the way it was. They had no idea where Patrick Mann was. They could only wait until he made his next move. Patrick Mann knew exactly where Olivia was and he knew exactly what her next move was. He knew she would respond to whatever he gave her. Cragen was right, she was too close.

Nick arrived back at the one-six hours after his partner. He wouldn't argue with her when she informed him she wanted to head back. Either she needed to regroup or there was something she wanted to follow up on. He struggled with how her mind worked sometimes, but he respected the hell out of her instincts and abilities. The desk light was all she had to work with as the squad room was all but shut down for the night.

"Where is everybody? We have a serial killer terrorizing the city and this place is empty?" Nick's voice made Olivia jump, yet she recovered quickly hoping Nick hadn't noticed. He did. She was his partner now and it was his job to be in tune with her.

"That's why this place is empty." Olivia raised her eyebrow at him, knowing he knew better. "Besides, One PP hasn't called serial just yet."

Nick let his body fall into his chair, watching Olivia as she read through every file they had on Patrick Mann. He studied her silently before daring to interrupt. "Somehow, I doubt you've forgotten anything that's in those reports."

Olivia looked up, her eyes confirming his suspicions. "These three girls were all college students. Here on academic scholarships. Families all blue collar. There was no connection with the victims last time. They were all random women, no apparent similarities."

Nick listened carefully to what Olivia was saying to him. He knew she didn't come back to the house to hide, she was trying to find Mann. "These girls now...on scholarship. All from out of town."

Olivia nodded her head. "Massachusetts. First two from Boston."

"Third from Springfield; according to her out of state driver's license." Nick pulled his chair up to his desk. He looked hard at his partner. He was new to the SVU, but not new to the horrors that came from homicide. "Maybe he's been quiet here in NY in favor of someplace else."

Olivia knew their latest victim was from Springfield. Her parents however lived in Boston. "There's been a series of recent murders flagged in Boston. Same or at least similar M O's."

"You think Patrick Mann is responsible for those as well. His method isn't that unique, Liv." Nick didn't want to doubt his partner, but the possibility was slim and he knew she knew it.

"There's a connection to Boston with his last three victims. A connection that wasn't there before. May be nothing. May be something." Olivia picked up her phone. "No stone unturned. I want this bastard."

Nick leaned back in his chair with his eyes glued to his partner. He wondered who she was calling but figured he'd know soon enough. He knew this was personal to Olivia. How could it not be?

Olivia asked for the Boston Special Victims Unit and after a short conversation was given another number. She dialed, glancing at her watch.

"Rizzoli. Homicide."

"Hi, this is Detective Olivia Benson from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit in New York City."


	4. Chapter 4

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or Rizzoli and Isles or the characters associated with either show.

The atmosphere in and around the Boston Police Department was enough to chase Jane out. That and the fatigue that was beginning to settle into her bones causing her entire body to ache. She knew that resting was so very necessary, especially given the circumstances surrounding this particular case. She also knew her mind would never let her settle down enough to sleep.

Jane wanted to isolate herself; lock herself into her apartment and let the world go on without her. She didn't want to fight Hoyt again, not in any way. Yet it appeared that was exactly what she would have to do and she was struggling to wrap her head around the fact that he was still calling the shots, even from the grave.

What she wanted and what she needed rarely coincided and tonight would be no different. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts, her memories and demons. The last thing she needed was to lie awake all night wondering if Hoyt's predecessor was looking at Maura as a way to torment and control her.

"I was hoping you'd decide to come here tonight. You really shouldn't be alone." Maura was quick to answer the door to Jane's quiet knocking.

"Hoyt loved to torture both persons in a relationship...you know, for effect." Jane stepped in past Maura as she invited Jane in by stepping back. The slight grin Jane offered Maura told her how nervous and on edge the usually self-assured detective was.

"So, we are in a relationship then?" Maura closed and locked the door before turning to find Jane heading toward the kitchen.

"We've been in a relationship since we met. What kind and at what level is the actual question." Jane closed the refrigerator door after retrieving a bottle of beer buried in the back. "I'd say pretty serious considering I didn't buy this beer and ironically it's my favorite."

Maura took a seat at the bar table and waited for Jane to join her. Jane stared at the second hand on Maura's antique grandfather clock anticipating yet still jumping when it announced midnight. "It's tomorrow so anytime now we should get another victim."

Maura knew her role tonight was to simply listen, and that she could and always would do for Jane.

"He's giving me nothing, Maur, nothing." Jane slid into the seat beside her closest friend. "Frost is running every inmate that served with Hoyt there at the end to see if any flags are raised. Could take weeks at best."

"Jane, you yourself said there's no such thing as the perfect crime. He'll make a mistake." Maura kept her voice low in hopes of helping Jane relax, even if just a bit.

"I don't know what he knows, how much he knows. I have no idea...I don't know...Maura, how do I catch a ghost?" Jane's frustration soaked her voice and the beer only helped dry it out some.

Maura could feel Jane shaking as she gently let her hand fall onto the weary detective's forearm. She grasped her hand then and noticed the contact seemed to help. "You need rest, Jane."

Jane rubbed her temples before offering Maura a smile. "I do need some sleep. I feel so guilty, Maur. How do I sleep knowing another innocent girl will suffer tonight."

"You don't know that. You are not responsible for those girls, Jane." Maura gently pulled Jane from the stool. Jane's defeated stance as she stretched told Maura that Jane never fully dealt with Hoyt's wrath.

Maura lied in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Jane's uneven breathing just to her left. Jane often stayed over and sharing a bed was nothing they weren't used to, but the distance between them tonight not as great. Jane's hand innocently finding Maura's arm quite a few times before her mind and body gave in to her exhaustion. Maura recognized Jane's protective touch and was grateful for it. She knew all about Hoyt and the way he tormented couples. Jane was right to be worried that he directed his protege in the same manner. Jane also was right to look at their relationship from the outside and to assume they were seen as a couple. Maura stared at Jane while she slept, wishing Jane could finally be free of this monster that would undoubtedly never die.

The soft ringing of Jane's phone was loud enough for Jane to shoot straight up in the bed. She reached to her left first grabbing her gun then quickly exchanging it for the phone. "Rizzoli."

Maura woke just as quickly and cringed at the pure exhaustion and rawness that announced Jane had been right to believe there would be another victim. The digital to Maura's right read just after four in the morning and Jane let her body fall back down into the mattress when she read the same thing.

Jane was quick to change and even quicker to secure her gun to her hip. Maura noticed how much more Jane checked its availability when she was nervous. "Let's go. Another murder, it's junior."

Maura quickly dressed, meeting Jane by the front door. She didn't speak, not trusting herself to say the right thing to Jane. Maura doubted anything would be the right thing at this point and followed the determined detective as she made her way into the early morning darkness. Maura would drive, leaving Jane to concentrate on her thoughts. Maura sighed to herself as she watched Jane check her gun before getting in the car and then again when they arrived.

"No body." Frost stopped suddenly after jogging to meet his partner.

"What do you mean, no body?" Jane looked past Frost into the bottom level apartment that was sectioned off. "Who called it in?"

"Upstairs neighbor. Woke to a knock on the door and...this." Frost held out an envelope with her name on the outside. It had been opened and Jane's unasked question was answered. "He opened it and read the instructions to call Boston Homicide Detectives."

Jane headed toward the apartment with Frost by her side. "What is he doing, Frost?" Jane pulled her gun, causing a confused Frost to do the same. The uniforms on either side of the door pulled their weapons as well assuming the detective heard something from inside. "No body, but there's got to be something."

"The letter says it's him, Jane. See one, do one , teach one."

Jane glared at her partner, obviously irritated, but suddenly realizing her anger was misplaced. "There's got to be something more. It's a game that he is winning and I am losing bad."

"There is more." Frost produced one red rose, holding it out to Jane. "For you, I presume."

Maura stayed back at Jane's direction, accepting the uniformed officers that were assigned to her side. She had watched Jane bark the order before heading into the apartment, wondering how Jane managed to remember her when so much else was going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anything?" Nick took a few minutes to study his seemingly defeated partner. She had hung up the phone without much of a goodbye and without any explanation.

Olivia shook her head and began tapping her pen against the desk. "I spoke with a Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. Said she'd be in touch."

"That's it, Liv?" Nick rolled in his chair so that he was positioned just to Olivia's right. He spoke in a hushed tone despite the nearly empty bullpen. "You were on the phone quite a while and you didn't say too much."

Olivia let her eyes fall to her hands before looking back up at Nick. "It seems she has a Patrick Mann of her own. M O's very much the same."

"Okay, that and the Boston connection of the victims here. Why wasn't anything flagged?" Nick was quickly frustrated and could only wonder why Olivia wasn't more upset herself.

"Rizzoli has her own personal boogeyman." Olivia speech was deliberate.

"Olivia, what are the chances your Patrick Mann is her boogeyman?" Nick returned her tone. "No stone unturned."

"She said she'd be in touch." Olivia pushed back from her desk and poured herself a cup of day old coffee. "I know who my boogeyman is, Rizzoli apparently doesn't."

"Yet, neither of you can find him. Come on, Olivia." Nick met his partner before she could return to her chair. "The connection is clear, what are you afraid of?"

Olivia seemed to feel Nick's words as they slammed into her. "What am I afraid of?"

"Liv, I didn't mean..."

"What am I afraid of? I'm not afraid of anything, Partner." Olivia pushed past Nick and began to make her way toward the locker room. Nick refused to let her leave like that knowing he had struck a nerve and Olivia was feeling every bit of it.

"Talk to me. Make me understand." Nick searched his partner's eyes as she started to pull away from him but suddenly stopped.

"I had my hands on him. I had him but...actually he had his hands on me and still we didn't get him." Olivia's words faded out and Nick could feel how she carried every one of his victims on her back. "He shot my partner, nearly raped me and did rape and murder all those other women and girls. I have to get him, Nick. I need to get him."

Nick let his partner work through her thoughts without saying a word. His presence was enough to keep her still as she stopped and started more than once. "I'm afraid I will never get him. I'm afraid he will continue to rape, continue to harm these women until I do. These girls now, they're all on me, Nick. He has made this personal and he is taunting me with what he can do."

"No, Olivia. You are not responsible for anything this maniac does. He will screw up and we will capitalize when he does." Nick spoke with a confidence that Olivia missed since Elliot had been gone.

"Just let me take point on this. Rizzoli wants it off the radar and I agree with her on this. This is personal, for the both of us. I don't know if Patrick Mann is her guy or not, but I agree it needs to be off the radar for now. Okay?"

Nick nodded knowing he had to trust his partner, she had insight on Patrick Mann that nobody else did. Nobody except maybe Stabler and damn him for not returning Olivia's calls. He stepped aside, allowing Olivia to continue on to the locker room. Everything about her told how she was struggling with her control. She had a determination about her that Nick could appreciate but also a vulnerability that he saw and she would never admit to.

Olivia splashed cold water on her face, taking a few minutes to look herself in the eye. Her mind never let go of Patrick Mann and the fact that he was back and seemingly toying with her was enough to take her back; back to that moment when she had accepted her fate. She blinked hard, refusing to give in to the memories, the haunting images that so many times propelled her to continue looking when it was time to give it a rest.

She searched the mirror as the running water provided the white noise that kept her thoughts just far enough away not to touch her. There were no bruises, no scars. There was only the daggers of fear, humiliation and isolation. Their effect as powerful as the gun, the knife or the fist. The wounds were still very raw despite the healed injuries. She was afraid of Patrick Mann, not for her body, but for her soul.

"Liv, let's go." Nick's voice penetrated her thoughts, instantly bringing her back to the present. The sudden crash against the door was merely a few taps as he was carefully not to startle her with his knocking. He was ready to knock again when Olivia opened the door. "We got another."

Olivia looked at her watch. "He's moving too fast."

Nick stopped his movements, letting his eyes fall on Olivia who continued pulling her jacket on. "Too fast for what?"

"Too fast to be Rizzoli's boogeyman too." Olivia hurried out trusting her partner would be right behind her and he was.

Olivia was surprised to see Cragen approaching as she pulled up on scene. She scanned the area wondering why the shift in locations. Mann seemed to be sticking to the college campuses or surrounding areas. The isolated area was not far from a busy city bar. An outline of a body just before the alley had drawn many curious onlookers. Cragen stopped Olivia from proceeding any further as she pulled on gloves. "There's no body, Liv. No need to get in there."

"No body? What the hell. What were we called for then?" Olivia was suddenly very angry and wanted to get to the scene that much more.

Cragen handed Olivia the neatly typed letter that was delivered to the bar manager just a few minutes ago. He recited the note, despite knowing Olivia would open it and read it for herself. "Call police. Call Olivia Benson. Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

Olivia handed the letter back to her captain and brushed by him unstopped. She traced the outline with her eyes, counting each rose that was neatly placed within the outlined body until she stopped at nine.

"What is the significance of the roses?" Cragen asked not exactly expecting an answer.

"I don't know. It's a countdown and I pray that doesn't mean there are eight more innocent women that will be killed until I find him." Olivia was truly at a loss as to Mann's message with no body.

"No body here, though. It's not adding up here." Cragen began barking orders to the uniforms as to how to canvas such a busy area with plenty of intoxicated people. Midnight was by no means late in New York City and he figured any potential witnesses would do more harm than good.

"No body doesn't necessarily mean no victim." Olivia gathered the roses, hoping for a print but not expecting to be awarded with that kind of break.

"Red roses. Usually a love token." Cragen watched his detective as she carefully handled each one, bagging them separately herself.

"Exactly. This is Patrick Mann and he loves that this is killing me." Olivia focused on the task at hand wondering if and when they would find the missing body that Mann had drawn for them.


	5. Chapter 5

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own R and I or SVU or the characters associated with either show.

Olivia entered the quiet, dark bullpen after only leaving a short time prior. It seemed strange that nobody would be left milling around, surely there were detectives working the case overnight. In fact, Cragen had put in a request for reinforcements as the mayor was screaming serial killer. The city was on the verge of panic and the order given was to find Patrick Mann...yesterday.

Olivia could feel the fatigue spread through her body as she walked toward her desk. It seemed early to be starting a new day, too late to be finishing from the day before. Something wasn't right and the hair standing up on the back of her neck reminded her of good cop instinct. "Liv, I came as soon as I heard."

Olivia stood still, her body refusing her to proceed any closer to her desk where she could barely make out the profile of the man leaning against it. She didn't need to see him to know it was him. Her body notified her of his presence well before he announced himself. "It's him, Elliot. I know it is."

"I believe it is too. You doing okay?" Olivia watched as Elliot's features were revealed as he took a few steps toward her, allowing the dim hallway lighting to reveal his face.

"I'm fine, El. Just frustrated." Olivia watched carefully as Elliot proceeded to approach her, his progress slow, deliberate.

"You'll get him. I have no doubt that you'll get him. Got to keep your head in this" Elliot stopped just inches from his former partner, his eyes asking for permission to reach for her. "Your a good, capable detective with solid cop instincts. Rely on that. Keep your head in it."

"I need your help, Elliot. You know him just as well as I do. We always worked so well together." Olivia took the step that closed the distance, feeling Elliot's chest with her hands before allowing her body to fall into it. He rarely held her like this, it just wasn't acceptable.

Elliot placed a quick kiss on Olivia's head before pulling away from her. His body separated from hers, yet his eyes held her tight. "Keep your eyes open and keep your mind out of that basement. He didn't rape you, he didn't, Liv."

Olivia could feel her chest tightened at Elliot's words. She nodded slowly finding it impossible not to think about how close Mann had come.

"He beat us, Olivia. He did, but you have another chance. He wants to play again. This time, you win. Yeah?" Elliot stuffed his hands in his front pockets. His jacket was wet from the weather that he came in from and he seemed uncomfortable in a place he called home for so many years.

"Are you leaving? Please, El. Help me." Olivia reached for her partner, but he stood just far away that she couldn't quite grasp him.

"Be careful, Liv." Elliot walked past Olivia and the scent of his familiar aftershave surrounded her. She missed that. She missed him. She turned at the sound of Elliot's voice once more. "Instinct. Sometimes that's enough to give you the upper hand."

The ringing of her phone startled Olivia as she stared at it a few seconds before reaching for it. "Benson." Olivia listened carefully, closing her eyes at the words that seemed to scream at her from inside the phone. "I'm on my way."

Olivia took just a few seconds to realize that she had dreamt of Elliot, he had not come to help her and her still had not returned her calls. Was he unavailable or must making himself that way. She wouldn't allow herself to believe he would allow her to fight Patrick Mann on her own if he had a choice. He was no longer a SVU detective that much she accepted, but he was still her partner in many ways. She had to believe he felt the same way.

The hospital was already buzzing with media and cops as Olivia rushed inside. She was told to hurry, that her partner was refusing to be prepped for surgery until he spoke with her. The fear that flowed through her veins as she made her way up the stairs seemed to make her fight for every step. The elevator was easier, but it was also slower and the information that was delivered to her through the phone was that Nick's chances were not good.

Cragen was waiting by the entrance from the stairwell. He knew she would bypass the elevator, he knew his detective. "Liv, listen to me." Cragen recognized the panic she displayed despite the initial composure.

"What happened? He was at the house when I left last night." Olivia looked past her captain, instantly spotting his wife being consoled by who Olivia assumed to be family members.

"Amaro was attacked just outside the precinct after leaving late last night. We think the suspect was waiting for him." Cragen stepped in front of Olivia, blocking her view of Nick's family.

"Mann?"

Cragen shrugged but his lack of an answer actually answered Olivia clearly. "He was stabbed numerous times, needs surgery now."

"He's waiting for me? I was told he refused to go until he saw me." Olivia nervously ran her hands through her hair.

Cragen motioned for the nurse who was standing close by. He stepped aside as he watched Olivia being led in to where Nick was. The relationship between Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson was nowhere near the dynamic of Benson and Stabler, but the potential was there for a solid partnership. Cragen knew Olivia respected Amaro and he also knew now she was scared for him.

"Nick. I'm here." Olivia grabbed her partner's hand, leaning in close. She knew he had information for her and despite his injuries, Nick was all cop.

"Liv, there are two of them. I didn't see faces..." Nick's jaw tightened as he worked through the pain from his stab wounds. "Liv..."

"It's okay, Nick. Let them get you into surgery. I'll be here." Olivia fought back the tears as she watched her partner struggle.

"Liv, an accent. I heard an accent." Nick closed his eyes as his grasp on Olivia's hand loosened.

"Okay, Nick. I'll be here." Olivia watched as Nick was rushed toward the operating room. She looked around at the blood, her partner's blood that now had tracks through it where the bed was moved.

The same nurse with tired eyes approached Olivia, gently encouraging her to leave the room. "He's strong, Detective. That's something."

Olivia slowly made her way over toward Cragen and now Fin who had just arrived. "It's Mann."

Fin took Olivia by the arms, forcing her to have a seat where they would all wait for word on Amaro. "Did he see him, Olivia?"

"Fin, everybody has an accent in New York, hell Nick has an accent." Olivia looked up into Fin's eyes. "Nick waited to make sure I knew that he heard an accent. Mann has a very distinct accent. Enough to make Amaro know it was Mann."

Fin stood when Olivia's name was called from the nurse's station. He approached the desk along with Olivia and they both eyed the delivery that was on the counter. Olivia stared at the roses, counting to herself the eight flowers that stared back at her. Fin reached for the card, but refused to read it.

"Call police. Call Olivia Benson." Olivia's words were barely audible as she returned to the chair she had vacated to await word on her partner. The flowers remained where they lay.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane kept the desk lamp trained down on her files. She didn't seem to notice the rest of the squad room was quiet, most everybody calling it a night after a long shift. The investigation didn't stop, but Cavenaugh was adamant about his detectives getting proper rest. She looked up at the few detectives that milled around, wondering if they had any idea of what Hoyt was capable of . The reports only gave half the story, the rest came from the victims. That half of the story couldn't be read up on or studied in the academy. Charles Hoyt would undoubtedly make his way into the textbooks and classrooms of future officers and detectives. He was anything but textbook, maybe only Jane saw it that way though.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" Jane smiled at the familiar, comforting voice. "Cavenaugh gave specific orders..."

"I know, I know." Jane closed the file she had her nose stuck in. "I just feel like I am missing something. This is a game to Hoyt or his junior. I have to get ahead of him or he will continue killing until..."

Maura pulled up a chair, taking a seat next to Jane's desk. She was silent, but Jane heard everything she wanted to say. "I thought Frost was taking you home."

"I have my car." Maura wasn't surprised at Jane's quick response.

"I don't want you alone, Maura. You know that."

"Then you take me home. You really do need to rest, Jane." Maura stood, waiting patiently for Jane to do the same. She smiled when Jane sighed, closed down her computer and stood as well. "Besides, maybe what you're looking for is right there in front of you, you're just too tired to see it right now."

"Yeah, maybe." Jane slowly pulled on her jacket.

"You know doctors often won't sleep if they can't get at least three solid hours. It actually takes that long to fall into..."

"Maura, I'm not a doctor." Jane smiled at her friend and her vast knowledge on just about everything.

"Well, I am and it is in my opinion that you need sleep." Maura loved when she was able to talk Jane into anything, but when it came to taking care of herself, the victory was always much sweeter.

"Yes, Dr. Isles." Jane's smile faded with the ringing of her phone. She glanced at her watch as she reached for the receiver. "Rizzoli, homicide."

Maura waited, reading Jane's expressions as they changed during the short minute long call. She could tell they weren't heading home, at least not any time soon.

"We got another. Going to need you and I need to call Korsak and Frost." Jane reached for her cell phone as she quickly headed out of the precinct. Maura followed praying this would all end soon.

Frost had arrived at the same time, so Jane had to listen carefully to the first responding officers. She hadn't realized how much Frost would dissect for her when he arrived on scene first. She entered the bottom level apartment, shaking her head when she realized this was yet more college campus housing. "He's back to his usual routine, I suppose."

"I'd say." Frost glanced around the apartment as Korsak entered straightening his tie. His face said everything he needed and wanted to say to Jane, yet he didn't speak a word as he made his way toward the victim.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand before approaching the body of the young girl. Jane glanced around quickly before watching Maura as she began the tiresome routine of pronouncing the victim. "Jane, she bled out."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Maura pull the scalpel from the floor. Maura didn't bother to show Jane, just bagged it without a word. Korsak picked up the note that was released when Maura removed the scalpel. He glanced at Jane before quickly approaching her. "Come with me."

"Korsak, what the hell? What does the note say?" Jane reached for it. "Is he giving us something to work with?"

"Call Police. Call Olivia Benson." Korsak watched Jane to see if she recognized the name. "Who is Olivia Benson, Jane?"

Jane reached for the note again, this time Korsak letting her take it. "She's a detective out of Manhattan. Called me the other day." Jane took the note to Maura, asking without a word for her to bag the note as well.

Frost joined Jane and Korsak as they made their way back out of the apartment. "Talk to me, Jane." Korsak hated the way Hoyt controlled Jane. He hated even more that he was able to do it from the grave.

"I got a call the other night from a Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan SVU. She has a similar ongoing case there in New York and there are possible connections to Boston." Jane looked from Frost to Korsak and then over her shoulder at Maura who was just exiting the apartment. "Now it seems there is a direct connection."

Jane sat at her desk, frantically searching for the number she had jotted down. Frost and Korsak stood by letting Jane make the call that could be the missing piece they've been looking for.

"This is Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. We spoke yesterday, I believe it was?" Jane looked up at Korsak who was following her conversation. "There was a note left at my murder scene tonight, to call Olivia Benson."

Jane was quiet, listening to who Frost and Korsak believed to be this Manhattan detective Jane mentioned. "Your case and mine may be one and the same. Could you come to Boston? I could really use your help on this."

Jane was quiet for a few more minutes before hanging up. "Benson will be here in the morning." Maura watched as Jane let her head fall into her hands. Another girl dead. Hoyt would be the death of her yet and the frustration that attacked Jane was slowly becoming accepted. Maura watched as Jane motioned to Maura that she wanted, no needed, to be present at this autopsy. Maura was a doctor and she was accustomed to working on little to know sleep. Jane wanted answers now, and that was fine with Maura.


	6. Chapter 6

From New York to Boston: A Special Victim's Homicide Case

Chapter 6

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or SVU or the characters associated with either show.

"You really can't go on like this." Maura set the steaming cup of coffee down in front of Jane. "Sleep deprivation..."

"No. Maura, please." Jane thanked Maura for the coffee with a slight grin and nod as she immediately grabbed for the hot breakfast. Maura watched as Jane worked out the kinks in her neck after forcing herself to sit up straighter in her chair. "I've got four girls looking at me right now, I can't stop."

"Boston Homicide has four murders to solve. There are other detectives working this case, Jane and they all are counting on you to be alert and focused." Maura softened her voice knowing how much this case was affecting Jane. "I'm worried about you."

Jane gathered up the case files of her four victims and stacked them neatly together. She placed her hands down on the top of the stack and gave Maura her undivided attention. "I will be fine. This is what I do. This is what we all do here, we solve murders."

Maura allowed for the deflective attitude, but the look Jane gave her said that she was admitting this was not her everyday murder and not her everyday suspect. Charles Hoyt was back, only this time he was a ghost to her and he was haunting her in the worst way.

"We're going to find this guy and we're going to stop him. When we do, I will then make up for all the lost sleep." Jane got to her feet, grabbing her files in one hand and the coffee in the other. "Briefing is in thirty, I think you should be there."

"Then I will be and oh, Jane?" Maura waited until Jane turned toward her voice. "It is physically impossible to make up for lost sleep. Your body doesn't..."

"Thirty minutes, Maura." Jane turned and headed into the conference room leaving Maura to stare after her. Burning the candle at both ends was Jane Rizzoli right now and Maura knew all she could do was slow her down a bit, but stopping her would prove impossible.

Jane took her time pinning the pictures of her four victims onto the board. She was careful not to look too long at any one girl for too long for the responsibility she felt for each of them went way beyond the surface.

"Rizzoli." Cavenaugh's voice was merely to pull her from her thoughts so that she would not be startled.

Jane turned, addressing her captain with a voice filled with emotion that she was desperately trying to conceal. "Sir?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Detective Olivia Benson, Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Cavenaugh stepped aside, allowing for Olivia and Fin to enter the room. He extended his hand to Fin as Olivia made her way over to Jane.

"Thanks so much for coming. I know you have your own cases to deal with." Jane offered her hand to Olivia whose grasp was strong, something Jane immediately took note of.

"I believe there are connections between the two that make this our case." Olivia looked Jane in the eyes and the torment she saw there mirrored her own even if she wasn't aware of it. "This is Detective Fin Tutuola. My partner Nick Amaro is in the hospital right now, we believed attacked by our suspect."

Jane offered her sympathies, even if only through her expression. "Detectives Frost and Korsak." Jane introduced the men as they too made their way into the conference room. "And this is our Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles. I felt her presence here was necessary and would prove valuable."

"Of course." Olivia greeted each of the Boston Homicide team members before taking a seat just to the right of where she figured Jane would sit, if she sat at all. Olivia took in the four other detectives who entered and Sean Cavenaugh as he took his place at the back of the room.

Jane stood at the front of the room, barely glancing at the women tacked up on the board to her left. She watched as Olivia studied the victims and then shifted her attention to her. Jane would run point on this case, that much was decided without saying. Boston was her turf and Olivia had no desire to interfere in any way with the ongoing investigation. She did have a specific need to identify and dissect the possible connections between the two cases.

"We have four homicide victims, all believed to be linked. Serial killer is a relative term however the connection is not necessarily the victims but me."Jane looked around, judging the reaction of the others in the room. "There have been notes and references to a history I had involving Charles Hoyt; a stranger to no one here at BPD."

Olivia flipped through her own personal notes she had taken from what Jane had faxed her the night before. She was aware of who Charles Hoyt was as far as his profile, but she could tell there was much more as far as the history he had with Jane Rizzoli.

"Marie Westover, college sophomore at BCU. Strangled with no signs of sexual assault. Neck was cut post-mortem. The use of the scalpel for effect believed to be used simply as a calling card. There was a note left on scene that read 'see one, do one, teach one'. A distinct reference to Charles Hoyt." Jane paused glancing up at Maura who sat quietly, her hands in her lap, her eyes on Jane. "The second victim, Jessica Grant. College senior at BCU. Also strangled, also cut post-mortem. No signs of sexual assault. Note left on scene yet another reference to Charles Hoyt. It read, 'I wonder what fear smells like.' Yet another reference to Charles Hoyt. There was also one single red rose left on scene."

Olivia looked to Fin at the mention of the rose, the exchange not missed by Jane.

"Our third victim is Michelle Wright, a twenty year old freshman also at BCU. Sexually assaulted before she was cut. She bled out as the cut was intended to cause her death this time. The killer's M O has varied, but there was another red rose left on scene as well as another note that read, 'what does fear smell like.' Another reference to Charles Hoyt." Jane's voice trailed off and the silence that her pause had created was unsettling. "We were called to yet another scene only to find there was no body. There was a note left with the neighbor stating to call Boston Homicide Detectives. It also read 'see one, do one, teach one.' And a red rose was left on scene as well."

Olivia took in Jane's posture. She formed an opinion based on what this case was doing to what she could tell was a very capable, strong detective. She encouraged Jane to finish with a simple look.

"Our fourth victim, Jamie Gunnar. Also twenty. Also a freshman at BCU. She was also sexually assaulted before she bled out from having her carotid artery cut. There was yet another single red rose left on scene as well as another note. This note read, 'Call Police, Call Olivia Benson.' We have four murdered college girls, although the killer's method varies, the killings share similarities that make it necessary to link them. They girls were not acquainted with each other despite attending the same university. We have reason to believe that the suspect is a possible apprentice of Charles Hoyt for we really have no way of knowing just how many he trained to carry on his work."

Jane then did look at the board before taking a seat. It was known that Olivia would continue the briefing even though it wasn't announced. And it was when Olivia stood that, Jane flipped through the file Olivia had faxed her on Patrick Mann.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit and this is my partner Detective Fin Tutuola. We agreed to come here today to join the investigation. The similarities between the murdered women we have back in New York and the murders here are too coincidental in nature to be ignored. Vi-cap is a welcomed tool, however no possible links have been established there as of yet." Olivia pinned the pictures of her three victims up onto the board as she spoke. "Amber Millings, strangled with a cut on her neck not deep enough to cause her to bleed out. Definite signs of sexual assault. She was raped, but there was no evidence left for DNA. There was a note left on scene pinned to the floor with a scalpel. 'Call police or Olivia Benson.' Amber was a transfer student from BCU and was attending Columbia when she was murdered."

Olivia paused long enough to make sure the detectives in the room were with her. She wanted to get through the formalities so that she could get to Jane and learn what was behind her crime scenes.

"Tiffany Wells, college student as well at Columbia. Strangled and raped. Note on scene read the same and was again pinned to the ground by a scalpel. There was a delivery of eleven red roses to the precinct. Sonja Jacobs, yet another Columbia student. Sonja bled out as a result of her carotid being cut. She too had been sexually assaulted. While his M O has varied, his focus and attention to detail had not. I then received a delivery of ten red roses at my personal residence. The purchase was made using Tiffany Wells credit card." Olivia glanced at Jane who had since stopped reading through her notes as was focused solely on the older detective. "My partner Nick Amaro and I were called to a scene where there was no body, yet another note. This one said to call Olivia Benson at the Manhattan Special Victims unit. There were nine roses spread out in and around the chalked outline of a body."

"Detective Benson, I understand your partner was attacked outside the precinct and that he seemed to think there were two perpetrators?" Korsak had lowered his glasses as he spoke and seemed genuinely impressed by the way Olivia answered the question in stride.

"Yes, Detective Amaro was injured outside the precinct. He suffered serious stab wounds but is expected to make a full recovery. He did mention there being two suspects and that one had a distinct accent. While New York City is notoriously a melting pot, the accent was not thought to be from someone local." Olivia made eye contact with Jane who through her expression made it known she saw Olivia's desire to not discuss Patrick Mann. "While at the hospital I received yet another delivery of red roses. Eight.

Olivia paced in front of the detectives, her thoughts seemed to be a bit scattered suddenly. It was Jane's voice that seemed to pull Olivia back on track. "You have a possible suspect you are looking at. Is that right, Detective?"

"Yes, Patrick Mann is a serial rapist and murderer that the NYPD had been tracking for years. We were close to apprehending him but were not successful. He has been in the wind for several years now with no activity that we know of or at least that we could link to him; until now." Olivia once again shared a glance with Jane. "We think he may be the apprentice to Charles Hoyt for the connection is too great. All three of the murdered girls were transfer students from the Boston area, from blue collar families on academic scholarship."

Jane stood then, motioning for Olivia to stand where she was. "This is serial in nature yes. However, there is a personal connection that the killer or killers want us to recognize. The signs are blatant and the murdered girls are merely collateral. The connection is not through them, it is through Detective Benson and myself."

"We find Patrick Mann and we find Hoyt's apprentice." Olivia scanned the room, seemingly satisfied at the response.

Olivia noticed as Jane approached the board, staring intently at the women posted there as the others filed out of the room. She nodded to Fin that she wanted a minute with Jane as she returned to her original seat.

"I can't help but feel I am carrying each one of these girls." Jane spoke without turning to face Olivia, with a confidence that they were alone despite not checking. "I literally feel like I am trying to catch a ghost."

"In a lot of ways you are." Olivia's voice was comforting yet strong, understanding and determined.

Jane then did turn to face Olivia. "I really appreciate you coming. I'm drowning here."

Olivia stood only to direct Jane to sit. She then sat as well and for a minute it was okay to be scared. "We'll find him, whoever he is." Olivia waited for Jane to look up at her. "What did he do to you? He has you so upside down and murdered girls will do that, but it's more than that."

Jane began to speak only to stop. She cleared her throat before avoiding the question. "I've been running on empty trying to get one up on this guy. It's not going so well."

Olivia sat back in her chair making it clear she would wait for Jane to talk. She watched as Jane got up and paced. She paced and scanned the room as if the answer to Olivia's question would come from anywhere other than her. "We have a history, Hoyt and I. He tried to kill me and came damn close. I ended up killing him instead, in a prison infirmary."

"I've read the files, the reports. I know what went down." Olivia had a way of reassuring an exhausted Jane Rizzoli with the acceptance in her voice. "I don't know all the facts we need just yet, but I am sure that my Patrick Mann is in someway involved with your Charles Hoyt. We may very well be looking for the same man."

"The timing is all off for it to be the same man, but the connection is very real and very clear." Jane made it clear she was not ready to divulge the horror she experienced at the hands of Hoyt. She feared that at least some of the answers they would need would come from the hidden facts that only she knew.

"Okay, Detective. I'm here to assist you, it's your call." Olivia was eager to dig deeper into Jane's relationship such as it had been with Hoyt, but she knew it would have to be at Jane's pace.

"Benson, delivery for you." Cavenaugh placed the vase of seven roses on the table between the two women.

Olivia stared at the roses making no attempt to reach for the card. Jane hesitated before reaching for the card, placing in face down after reading it.

"I guess we know what our next call is...it's his call. My guess is we will receive a summons soon." Jane studied Olivia and recognized the weight of the women she carried as well as the one they would soon meet.

"Jane..." Frost entered the room nodding at Olivia, speaking to Jane. "We've got another."

Olivia got to her feet, adjusted her gun on her hip and followed Jane out of the small conference room into their shared hell.


End file.
